Reabilitacion
by Caro Wayland-Herondale
Summary: Katniss Everdeen es una chica mimada y caprichosa que en una fiesta conoce a el chico que para ella es perfecto en todos sentidos, Peeta Mellark un chico de 17 años que acaba de salir de una difícil situación y quiere salir adelante con todos sus problemas, así que tendrá que madurar pera poder gustarle a Peeta y lo mas importante, poder ayudarlo.
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V. Katniss

Salgo de una "fiesta" las comillas en fiesta porque creo que hubo mas diversión en un velorio que en esa fiesta que todos los meses mis tipos organizan y mis padres me obligan a ir, mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen tengo el cabello castaño, ojos grises y piel bronceada, hija única de el famoso hombre de negocios Haymitch Everdeen y la creativa escritora Effie Everdeen (de soltera Trinket) tengo 16 años mis padres siempre me dan todo lo que quiero cuando lo quiero, claro siempre menos hoy, ya que me han dicho que ya tengo 16 años y tengo que buscar un pasatiempo además de las compras o me quitaran 2 de mis 4 tarjetas de crédito y no lo soportare así que me salí y aquí estoy, vagando por quien sabe donde ya que a mi auto se le ocurrió quedarse sin gasolina justo ahora por suerte se detuvo algo cerca de donde vive una de mis amigas Annie Cresta una chica de mi misma edad con cabello negro y largo, ojos color verde agua y piel blanca con pecas, ella y yo nos conocemos desde chicas ya que nuestros padres son compañeros y amigos en el trabajo y eso nos unió a Annie y a mí, desde entonces Annie y yo somos mejores amigas.

Ella me dijo que sus padres la dejaron hacer una fiesta en lo que salían en un viaje de 2 semanas pero que se cuidara creo que sus padres no saben el concepto de fiesta que tiene ella ya que sus fiestas son las más divertidas, alocadas y memorables de toda la ciudad así que haya me dirijo donde espero que se me pase este mal humor con algo de baile, alcohol y claro uno que otro chico.

No me toma mucho tiempo llegar a casa de Annie, ya desde afuera se ve que la fiesta está en su punto, con la música a todo lo que da, botellas vacías en el pasto de la entrada y chicos bailando a todo lo que dan, a divertirse.

Entro a la casa y busco a Annie y la encuentro en el baño de arriba (ya que a ella no le gusta usar el mismo que los demás, que es el de abajo, nunca deja subir a nadie durante las fiestas, excepto a mi claro) esta retocándose el maquillaje.

-hola Annie -la saludo ya casi gritando por el volumen de la música.

-Katniss! Hola-me dice mientras me abraza- oye creí que no venias.

-no que va, solo fui un rato al fune... digo fiesta mensual de mis tíos, pero me escape y ya estoy aquí-dije sonriendo.

-si yo también creo que parecen un funerales mas que fiestas- dijo y las dos reímos- pero bueno a divertirnos se a dicho, hay dos chicos que están mmm.. para chuparse los dedos- dijo picara y yo sonreí, a eso es a lo que vine pues- ven que te lo presento.

Al salir del baño vi como una puerta se cerraba y me pareció raro, Annie nunca deja subir a nadie.

-hey Annie-la llame antes de que bajamos.

-¿qué?-me contesto impaciente

-¿quien está aquí arriba?, vi como una puerta se cerraba, tu nunca dejar subir a nadie-pregunte extrañada.

-aaaaa es que no te conté-exclamo relajada- mi medio hermano se mudo con nosotros llego hoy por la tarde y no ha salido esta aquí arriba, por más que le dije que bajara no quiso, ni si quiera me abrió la puerta, dice que tiene examen de admisión en la escuela.

-ah. Ok-dije-pues vamos-y bajamos.

La madre de Annie estuvo con un hombre antes que su padre, que la dejo embarazada de un niño pero al año que el niño naciera ella se fue y el se quedo con su padre y ella después de unos meses se caso con el papá de Annie, eh visto a el hermano de Annie en fotos que tiene su mamá donde sale de 11 años tiene frenos en los dientes, cabello rubio peinado para atrás, no sé de qué color son sus ojos ya que llevaba gafas, es bajito y robusto, piel blanca y tiene la cara llena de granos. No sé cómo puede estar emparentado con Annie que es todo lo contrario que el, aunque no lo eh visto en persona asumo que ah de segur igual que cuando tenía 11 años, ya que ahora a de tener unos 16 o 17.

Cuando bajamos Annie me presenta a Gale y Tresh dos chicos altos, morenos y como dejo ella muy, muy guapos, me la paso bailando con Gale un buen rato, aunque es sumamente guapo como siempre no es más que el resto de los otros chicos rebeldes de clase alta, no es lo que busco. Bailo hasta que me canso y como ya conozco la casa decido dejar a Gale e ir a la cocina que está en la planta de arriba por algo de beber, pero no me esperaba que alguien ya estuviera allí.


	2. Chapter 2

P.O.V. Katniss

Al entrar a la cocina mis ojos de abren y mi respiración se corta, estoy parada viendo la visión más perfecta que nunca imagine presenciar. Sentado en la mesa de la cocina esta un chico de cabello rubio cenizo despeinado, piel blanca, sin camisa lo que deja ver un torso bien trabajado, con brazos fuertes y me mira por lo que puedo ver un hermoso rostro con rasgos casi esculpidos, mandíbula fuerte y ojos azules casi idénticos al azul del cielo, esta sentado con los codos recargados en la mesa y un vaso de jugo en las manos.

-eh... hola ¿tú eres..?-creo que me quede embobada viéndolo porque su voz me saca de mi trance, ¡dios! su voz en tan perfecta como el.

-soy Katniss Everdeen- nunca me había paso esto estoy pasmada en su presencia que ni le pregunto quién es.

-mucho gusto Katniss, soy Peeta Mellark el medio hermano de Annie, si no te molesta a Annie no le gusta que la gente suba harías el favor de bajar-me dijo calmado y relajado, y no me la creo ¡es el hermano de Annie! pero que cambiado, esta buenísimo.

-ehh...yo.. Lo sé.. digo...Annie me tiene permitido subir soy amiga de la familia-digo y por alguna razón no pienso coherentemente, nunca me había pasado con un chico.

-muy bien, entonces me retiro, buenas noches-dijo parándose y cuando se pone erguido puedo notar cuan alto es casi me saca una cabeza.

-oh, no por mí no te preocupes yo solo vengo por agua-digo no quiero que se vaya-anda quédate-insisto sonriendo y encaminándome para sentarme frente a él. El suspira antes de contestar.

-solo unos minutos-dijo calmado y volviéndose a sentar, con eso yo sonreí ampliamente.

-así que.. Peeta ¿cierto?-le dije coquetamente.

-si -contesto serio, ¿pero qué tengo que hacer para que sonría este chico?

-y.. ¿por qué no estás en la fiesta? todos están allí-aunque ya sabía la respuesta quería engatusarlo y llevármelo a bailar.

-tengo trabajo que hacer, solo baje por algo de tomar-contesto igual de serio.

-¿y no te gustaría venir a bailar conmigo un rato?- le dije coqueta y usando todos mis métodos de seducción.

-no-dijo con desinterés y yo me quede atónita ningún chico nunca me ah rechazado y este no va a ser el primero.

-¿estás seguro? mira que soy muy divertida cariño-dije sonriendo y seduciéndolo lo más que podía pero no daba su brazo a torcer.

-estoy seguro, gracias-dijo y sin más se levanto-me tengo que ir mucho gusto Katniss.

Y así sin más se fue dejándome totalmente sorprendida y molesta.

Luego de que Peeta se fuera me quede un rato pensando, nadie nunca me había hecho esto ¡es que no sabe quien soy o que! digo usualmente todos los chicos caen rendidos a mis pies y que se cree él para venir y serme indiferente no se lo voy a permitir. A sí que salgo de la cocina y me encamino a mi casa tengo que dormir para que mañana interrogue a Annie sobre todo lo referente a la conquista de ese hermoso dios griego llamado Peeta Mellark.


End file.
